


Boxed

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened after Boxed In.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxed

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Yes, this is another after Boxed in story. I wonder if the writers tells the cast, or the cast asks why their characters did something because I would like to know why Ziva didn't invite Tony to her dinner party. I thought it was a very mean thing to do.

Boxed

Tony sat there as he saw McGee smiled that smug little smile of his then turned his head back towards Ziva. He quickly smiled at her and the rest of the team. He stood up from his chair.

"I have to go to the bathroom and then we can leave."

"Sure. I will wait here." Replied Ziva.

He very quietly went to the door leading to the stairs making sure that nobody saw him and left the building. He had his keys and wallet in his pocket. His backpack can be left at the office he thought. He made his way towards his car. He took off his sling and threw it in the passenger seat. McGee was right it was only a scratch and he didn't need it. He backed out of his parking space and made his way towards a bar. He wondered if they would track him down which is why he drove to a bar that he had never gone to. He didn't think that they would. He couldn't believe that Gibbs and Abby had gone to her party. Did they wonder why he wasn't there? Did Ziva not tell them that he wasn't invited? He thought that of all the people that would care for him would be Abby and Gibbs. Gibbs was like the father that his father would never be. Maybe his father was right that he was worthless and nobody would like him. Why did his father have to be right? He remembered the physical abuse that his father had given him as a child. He also remembered the verbal abuse that his father would throw at him.

He ordered a drink and drank it down.

"Rough day?" The barkeeper asked.

"You could say that." Tony replied.

He asked for another drink. He wondered if it was because he was always keeping people at arms length, so they wouldn't hurt him. Well, that plan didn't work because here he was hurt at what his friends did to him. He really was worthless.

Bullpen.

"I thought you were going to cook for DiNozzo." Asked Gibbs as he came back into the bullpen.

"I was. He went to the bathroom and didn't come back yet." Replied Ziva.

Gibbs walked towards the bathroom and checked to see if Tony was there, but he wasn't.

"He wasn't there." Replied Gibbs as he got out of his phone and dialed Tony's number. It was ringing, but it was in Tony's backpack. "I told him not to be unreachable." He snapped the phone shut. "Why did he leave?" He turned to Ziva, McGee and Abby.

"I don't know Gibbs." Ziva replied.

Abby was thinking. Why would Tony leave and then remembered Tony's hurt face, but then he was fine after he was told about the dinner party. She remembered that Tony wasn't there and she wondered why he wasn't there. She looked at Ziva.

"You do know why, don't you Ziva?" She had started liking Ziva and felt guilty because she had hurt her friend.

"What do you mean?" Ziva replied.

"You never invited Tony did you? I thought it was weird that he wasn't there. I mean Gibbs, McGee, Jimmy and I were there, but there was no Tony. Why didn't you invite him?"

"I do not know."

"Oh, you know. It's because you don't like him. Or maybe because you think he's childish?" She glared at Ziva and then turned to McGee.

"I saw your smug smile when you smiled at Tony. It was like you were glad that he wasn't there. I don't know if I want to know you anymore, McGee. Tony is your friend."

"But he teases me all the time."

"Didn't you ever tease your sister?"

"No."

"He teases you because he thinks of you as a little brother and because he wants you to grow a thick skin. He does it to toughen you up, McGee. Plus he never had a brother, or sister, so he doesn't know how being a big brother should be."

"I didn't realize."

"Gibbs didn't you realize that he wasn't there, or why he wasn't there? You should have. Tony looks up to you. He thinks of you as a father a father that cares about him. Not like the father that he had growing up."

"I know Abby."

"I feel bad because he's my friend and I didn't notice that he wasn't there. I never wanted to hurt him. He's been hurt enough." Replied Abby.

"Do you know about DiNozzo's past, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, he told me about it one day when I spent the night at his apartment."

"You spent the night at DiNozzo's?"

"Yes, we watched a couple of movies and after they finished it was too late and Tony let me stay in his extra bedroom and No I will not tell you what he told me. If he wants you to know then he will tell you."

Gibbs nodded. "We need to find him and now. Take your cars and find him. If you find him call me." Gibbs walked towards the elevators and turned. "Well are you going?" The rest of the gang quickly got their things and went towards the elevators.

Gibbs drove to one of the bars hoping to find Tony. He scanned the parking lot and found Tony's car. He got out and made his way to the entrance. When he entered he scanned the crowd and saw Tony at the bar drinking. He got out his phone and dialed Abby.

"I found him. You call the others and tell them they can stop looking."

"How is he?" Asked Abby

"I don't know. He's drinking and I haven't talked to him yet."

"Well, go then. Take care of him, Gibbs."

"I will, Abby." He hung up and made his way towards Tony.

Tony looked up when Gibbs sat next to him.

"Whatcha doing here Boss?" Tony said with a slight slur. He was given another glass and he drank it then nodded for another one.

"That's enough, Tony."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"No, I am right where I need to be."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not worth it. I don't even know why you hired me. I'm a screw up. I've been one since I was a child and I still am one now."

"Tony, you are worth it and I hired you because you are a good investigator. If I didn't think that then you should have never been on my team to begin with."

"You don't know me. You don't know how worthless I am. Go, Go to Abby, McGee and Ziva your perfect little investigators."

"Tony, I am not leaving you."

"Come on, lets go."

"No, I wanna stay here."

"Come on, Tony. Let's go." Gibbs took his wallet out.

"I have my own money." Tony replied. "I don't want to owe you." He knew that Gibbs wouldn't give up, so he got out his wallet and paid.

Tony got up and threw some money on the bar and left with Gibbs. He swayed a bit almost stumbling. Gibbs grabbed him and guided him to the car. Tony closed his eyes and when he opened them they were at Gibbs's house.

"This isn't my apartment."

"No, you are going to stay here for the night. Tomorrow I will take you back to your car."

"Okay." He laid down on the bed and promptly went to sleep.

Gibbs went to his basement to work on his boat. He would love to beat some sense into Tony's father. What kind of father would make their son feel worthless? He would have never told his daughter that she was worthless. He shook his head and started sanding the boat.

A few hours later he went back upstairs and checked up on Tony. He hadn't even moved and then made his way to his bedroom.

Tony woke up and rubbed his eyes and then opened them. For a moment he didn't know where he was and then remembered where he was. He was at Gibbs's house. He got up and went to the bathroom to run water over his face. He had to leave now. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Even to his what he thought was his family and friends.

He made his way to the door, but was stopped before he could touch the doorknob.

"DiNozzo where are you going?"

"I was going to walk and then call for a Taxi."

"Sit down, Tony."

Tony walked towards the couch and sat down.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want Ziva to cook for me. I wanted to go home and have pizza."

"Tony the truth, please. I was the one who found you at the bar. I want to know what you were thinking, Tony when you left? Did you think that we didn't care enough to come and find you? Abby, McGee and Ziva were looking for you too. I was the one who found you first."

"You don't care, or else you wouldn't have eaten at Ziva's house. You would have asked why I wasn't there. I thought that Abby was my friend, but she's not. I thought that you were my friend, but you're not. My father was right nobody would care for me."

"Tony, I do care for you."

"Then why didn't you know that I wasn't at the party? Why didn't you care that I wasn't invited? You're not the first person who thought I was worthless you know. Why don't you just say the truth and say you don't care about me?"

"Why would I lie?" Gibbs sighed. "Tony, look at me."

Tony looked up to Gibbs's face.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No." Tony replied.

"I care about you and I'm sorry for not knowing that you weren't invited. I am so sorry."

"I thought you said that saying sorry was a sign of weakness." Tony said.

"It's not between friends."

Tony nodded.

"You are not worthless, Tony. I never want to hear you say that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Replied Tony.

"Good. You probably have a few minutes until Abby gets here. Let's eat breakfast first."

Tony walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast and put away the breakfast things when they heard Abby.

"Tony, Gibbs."

"In the kitchen Abs."

Abby walked in the kitchen and ran to Tony hugging him.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to hurt you. I care about you, you know. I love you like a brother and I am so sorry that I hurt you. You are so worth it, Mister."

"Abby, can't breathe."

"Sorry, Tony." She gave him a squeeze and then looked into Tony's face.

"I am sorry, Tony for not realizing that you weren't there. I was trying so hard to be good that I didn't realize that you weren't there."

"What do you mean to be good?"

"Gibbs wanted me to be nicer to Ziva and so when she invited me I knew I had to be good."

"I understand."

"I am sorry, Tony. I do care for you and you probably didn't think I did, but I do." Abby hugged him again.

"I know you do." He kissed her forehead.

The End


End file.
